1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage devices and more specifically it relates to a boatlift storage net for storing a plurality of items under a boatlift canopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boatlifts have been in use for years. Typically, a boatlift is comprised of a plurality of support poles, a canopy frame attached to the support poles, a cover secured to the canopy frame, and a lift structure. It is often desirable for the owner of the boatlift to have a convenient storage area for various items such as life jackets, skiing gear and various other items. However, many recreational lakes do not allow the construction of a storage shed for these items forcing the owner of the boatlift to bring these items with them in their vehicle.
Examples of patented storage devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,820 to Frieder et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,197 to Valaire; U.S. Pat. No. 33,232 to Fausett et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,266 to Fausett et al.; U.S. Pat. 3,546,721 to Cleary; U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,534 to Brumfield which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for storing a plurality of items under a boatlift canopy. Conventional boat lifts do not provide a convenient storage space for items.
In these respects, the boatlift storage net according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a plurality of items under a boatlift canopy.